A New Birth
by Reshma Ramesh
Summary: Draco's heart and mind are involved in a duel about getting into good terms with Harry. While his mind beats him with the though of being a Pureblood, the human heart in him pinches hard with gratitude. Who will win? His mind or his heart? Will Draco and Harry get into good terms? Read more to find out.


**A New Birth**

Lucius, Narcissa and Draco hurried from Hogwarts, avoiding as many people as they could although no one really noticed them and apparated just outside the grounds to Malfoy Manor. Draco's mind was racing. His mind was so full of whatever happened in the last two years. He couldn't believe it. The moment when the Dark Mark was imprinted in his hand as a sign of promise to the Dark Lord to serve him ever with loyalty, was still vivid in his mind's eye. He could remember his mother's pleas to spare her son who was just 16 years old. His father was in prison due to his own mistakes and Lord Voldemort had decided to punish the Malfoys by making Draco a Death Eater and to punish him severely if he failed in his task. When he had heard his orders and the penalty of it in case of failure, he wished he were rather dead than doing this. He realised who he truly was. He had realised that he too had a part of human inside him, something that he had put no effort in introspecting. He had realised how it felt to be a subject of torture and emotional blackmail. Out of sheer fear, he'd made his best attempt to accomplish the task. He remembered that night on the terrace, after disarming Dumbledore, holding his wand in his hand, but shaking terribly yet managing a brave gait. Each of Dumbledore's words had pierced him like a dart and he just wanted to run away from there. Dumbledore's words that night rang close to his ears.

" _Draco, Draco, you are not a killer."_

 _"...so feeble, to be honest, that I wonder whether your heart has been really in it…"_

 _"...I am more defenceless than you can have dreamed of finding me, and still you have not acted…"_

 _"… I can help you, Draco."_

" _It is my mercy, and not yours, that matters now."_

It all seemed ages ago yet he was standing there. Alive and whole, with his parents. He remembered his early years at school where he had spent each of his free time, bullying some of the intimidated students of his own batch and later the younger wizards. Much more than all of this, he remembered how he'd made use of every opportunity to taunt, sneer and smirk at Harry. The snide remarks about Harry and his two friends had seemed to make his days. He thought of Harry, _after all that, how did he do this?._

"No, you dunderhead. Shut up and get back to your house, Draco" he thought to himself

"But he saved your life!" his heart argued

"So! Since when did you become a ninny?" his head taunted him

"But he saved your life!" his heart argued again a bit more firmly

"Shut up dumbo! Harry is your foe. Your opposite. You should not even want to see him , of all people"

Draco felt like he'd puke. He thought his head and heart would burst. Why was he, someone who always wanted Harry Potter's humiliation, wanting to meet him in some corner of the heart. Yet his mind was arguing back telling him to get on with his task. His heart wouldn't accept this. The fact that Harry had saved him kept pricking him.

"The old Malfoy would never do this. He'd keep his pride up" said his mind

"Think! Would you be standing here thinking all these had it not been for Harry?" his heart told gently but quite firmly

"No Draco! Harry sent your father to Azkaban!"

"Harry saved you Draco! You are breathing now because of him."

"Will Harry even look at you if you speak to him"

"Maybe yes. If Harry can save your life, he may look at you"

Draco felt he'd explode anytime. He wanted to scream out loud. The conflict was too much to bear. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to bring a solution to this dilemma. Draco was now standing in his room with his face towards the window. It all seemed too much. He knew he'd been too mean with Harry but he really had half a mind to try. He thought over it again and again still torn between his half-grateful, half-reluctant heart and his completely mean mind. _Darn, why is this so difficult. What on earth should I do now?_ He pressed his hand against the window. The day went by and he kept to his room throughout, and Draco kept thinking and thinking trying to bring one ultimate solution to this. He had told his parents to leave him alone for a few days. The next day, after much difficulty, he made his decision . _It may be worth the try._

"Draco...Draco..."

His mother's voice suddenly brought him back to the present. His mother had been standing there for more than half an hour. He knew telling her would do no good.

"What happened Draco?" asked Narcissa, looking anxious.

"Err..nothing... I'm going out. I'll be back soon" and he stomped off from his room, leaving Narcissa shocked, and out of Malfoy Manor to apparate outside Hogwarts again, with his mind set to come to at least a formal truce, completely turning a deaf ear to the why's and what the hell's from his mother.

After one of the most pleasant and memorable evenings of their lives, the trio slowly walked up to the castle. When they were walking towards the Great Hall. Ron tugged at the other two's sleeves and they saw what he was seeing. It was the pale faced boy standing reluctantly outside the Great Hall, as though waiting for them.

"Hey! What's he doing here? That bloody git was supposed be cuddling by his parents now" whispered Ron

" Yeah what is he doing here Harry?" asked Hermoine

They went towards him and stopped. Harry's eyes fell on Draco. But something in Draco's eyes told him that Draco was going to do no harm. Harry thought he saw a trace of something that he had never seen in those eyes before. Draco's eyes met Harry's and they stood staring for what seemed a long time.

"What brings you here, ?" taunted Ron

" I guess it's none of your business, Weasley" with a slightly cold voice

"Answer him Malfoy!"

"I thought I just answered him, Granger!"

Harry thought he detected a trace of a mixture of something in his voice. He couldn't be sure.

"What is it Malfoy?" Harry asked indifferently

"Err.. I'd like a word with you Potter. In private" Draco said in a stern but cold voice.

"Private? You're going to use any curse on him Malfoy? You may talk to him in front of us. Anyway we'd know" sneered Ron

Hermoine hit him lightly with her elbow and he kept quiet. Harry turned to look at the other two. He caught Hermoine's eyes which seemed to be telling him to enquire more.

"What about?"

"A word with you Potter!" said Draco, looking at Harry directly.

Harry felt that would be harmless to go with him. He turned to the other two. Ron raised an eyebrow and Hermoine looked skeptical. Harry nodded to them. Ron and Hermoine took one last look at both of them, nodded to Harry and went away.

"Tell me" asked Harry

Malfoy was silent for a while. He didn't know how to start. _Damn!._

"What is it? Any ideas to try and sneer at me in private? If that's what you're here for, then I'm sorry I have more important things to do"

"You need some patience Potter!"

"Me? Need patience? Look who's telling that." laughed Harry and turned serious once again. "Get to the topic."

 _Draco. Harry has agreed. Now just carefully proceed,_ he thought to himself. Harry was scrutinizing him with his green eyes. Malfoy felt his insides squirm. He'd never in his life been polite to Harry. He took a deep breath.

"Look, Potter. I know I've taunted you and humiliated you to a great extent,..."

Harry was completely taken by surprise. The voice that had just come out was not only soft, but it had some kind of politeness, thought the coldness was visible to some extent. _Is this the Draco I've known all along._ He couldn't believe it.

"...tried to spy on you, got you on detentions, humiliated your friends especially the Granger girl and the Weasley."

" Oh yeah.. you do know that don't you?" asked Harry

"Potter, hear me fully!"

"I've always seen you as my foe. You were someone I despised so much. I'd always looked for chances to see you furious by my instigations.""

"Get to the point Malfoy!" snapped Harry.

Harry started to walk about in the place and Malfoy was leaning with one leg on the wall, his gaze partly fixed downward.

Draco didn't know how to continue and hit the nail. The very purpose for which he'd fought a terrible internal conflict was this. He struggled hard. At the same time Harry was playing with his wand.

"Two nights before, whatever happened in the Room of Requirement... Well Potter...you know.. I mean...Thank you for that" stammered Draco

Harry, who was about to catch his wand, dropped it on the floor. He looked at Malfoy, as though he had been hit by a stunning spell. What was he hearing. It was too shocking to hear those words from the boy, whose every cell hated Harry. He blinked and stared at Malfoy who also looked up just then.

"Waa...I mean..What!" said Harry, recovering from the shock.

"I said "Thank you", Potter" Draco said casually

"You sure you are Malfoy? I mean... blimey.!"

"Yes I am Potter. Needn't have any doubts with that"

Harry was still in shock. He looked as though he'd go to an extent to disprove it was Malfoy. _Malfoy?And thanking ME?_ Slowly he convinced himself that it was the Draco Malfoy who belonged to the Slytherin house in his year.

"Alright, alright. You are Malfoy" said Harry, shaking his head. "Is that why you have come here now?"

"Precisely, Potter. "

"But what made you come here? I mean we hated each other. You said that yourself."

Draco straightened himself and looked at Harry who was looking at him with a puzzled sort of expression.

"I know. You see, that night in the Astronomy Tower, something made me realize that I too was a human being. I couldn't really bring myself to use the Killing Curse on Dumbledore. "

"You are human, Malfoy. The problem was that it took 16 years of your wasted life for you to realize that. You do know what it means to actually kill someone now, don't you? The fact that Dumbledore didn't want you stained as a murderer at such a young age, hit the nail on your head. " said Harry, suddenly feeling himself relaxed a bit. He saw that Malfoy also was quite casual and free. Had a moment like this come much before, it would've made life a bit less painful for him.

"How did you make your mind up to meet me? Just curious you know." said Harry, once again quizzical

Draco had expected this reaction. But he didn't mind. He knew he'd have to be patient till everything was quite normal.

"We both said it, Potter. Humanity. If I am standing before you now, it's because you saved me at the right time. My parents are breathing easily because of the same reason." Malfoy's eyes became glazed when he spoke about his parents. "My dad was cruel and my mom was mean, with all of you. With Weasley, with Granger especially because she was a Muggle-born. But Potter, they loved me. They loved me with every inch of their heart. If they are relaxed now, you're the reason. What is life without love, Potter. You loved your friends, that godfather of yours and whoever others that were there by you. I never knew what if felt like to be loved and not realizing it."

Harry was listening raptly. Not one word. Every word from Malfoy seemed as though, Malfoy had undergone a whole transformation. Like a new born. He blinked his eyes and stared at him. Deep in his heart somewhere, he was forced to feel the genuineness in Malfoy's voice. He couldn't understand why he was trusting Malfoy at the moment, but it did seem so that he was. Suddenly he felt the hatred for Malfoy, drain down a bit, though not fully and felt a tinge of respect for him. Draco's look told Harry that perhaps he too must be feeling the same way.

"Malfoy, are you...I mean.. do you really mean it?"

"Yes. By all means. Otherwise I wouldn't have taken the effort of hiding this visit from my parents."

"What do you mean? You didn't tell them?"

"I didn't. Simple. They won't understand what I try to tell them. Would do no good anyway"

"Alright, alright"

"Well, Potter. One more thing before I leave. I know that a permanent mending of the 7 years of disaster is next to impossible..."

"So?"

"I mean to say... you know... that if you and your friends are fine with it... I mean... we can perhaps have a..you know.. a mutual understanding or at least formal respect for each other... I'm for it" Draco said, softly but kind of swiftly. "There they are, your friends." he said, pointing to Ron and Hermoine

 _Damn!_ This was another stun there. He couldn't again believe his ears. He imagined how Ron and Hermoine would react. " _He is a biggest git. Don't trust him Harry._... _"Harry, are you sure? I mean a sudden change is making me suspicious"_

"What's going on, mate?" said Ron, casting a sideways look at Draco, as he and Hermoine came towards Harry.

"Malfoy feels that thought we haven't any chances of coming on excellent terms, we might come to a formal truce, you know."

Hermoine gaped at Harry and Ron looked as though he'd spit out slugs once again.

"You know.. I mean I know that I shouldn't have done all that now...Snide remarks and all.."

"Blimey! Hey is that you Malfoy?"

"Allow me to talk Weasley"

"Granger, you've been affected most... Like you know what I mean.. Potter will tell you everything... Just wanted to say you this Weasley, I know I've been the meanest of people here.. Perhaps you might even want to curse me right now.. but just listen... if you and Granger are fine with it..you know, we can perhaps come forth for a some sort of formal treaty"

Ron and Hermoine looked at each other and then at Harry.

Malfoy let the three to get some time to decide among themselves. He half expected this to be a successful one. He sighed. At least one thing had gone well. He swore to never go near dark arts anymore. He finally realized that he was such a young lad whose tomorrow lay there like a mystery before him and he was determined to not spoil it. He'd already done enough for a lifetime. He didn't want anything more to spoil his soul. He foresaw himself as a good human being in the future , married and settled happily showering his children with profound love and affection . As he pondered about all this, a single tear came out of his eye. He couldn't remember when he last felt this way. Had it not been for Harry, he would not even have been standing here at Hogwarts- the place which had brought out the bully in him and also the place whose ex-Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, had made him realize the inherent but dormant human being in him. He shuddered as the event in the Room of Requirement came back to him. He sighed, _atleast better late than never._ He never had foreseen himself standing opposite Harry, not as a foe, but as a transformed person suggesting them his idea to come to a nice formal truce of mutual respect. He smiled.

"He says he's all for it and I too think he is being somewhat genuine...not like the old Malfoy. Hermoine, don't look at me like that.. I couldn't believe it at first but then you know it all fell into place...it seemed like he was meaning it." said Harry, after they were out of Draco's earshot.

"Mate, you really think you can trust him?"

"Harry, this is too quick a time for a change to take place" said Hermoine

"But you see, in the Malfoy Manor he hesitated to give me away. Not that he cared for me or wanted to save me. But something stopped him from doing it. He knew it was me but he still hesitated. He realized that he is a human perhaps."

"Yes, but still..."

"I don't think this will work Harry" said Ron

"Ron, I think Harry has a point. I mean, did you see him now while he spoke to us? Although his ego prevented him from saying sorry, he made it a point to come forward by himself for a consent to get along with us together. And, as for me, I feel there was a trace of remorse though not wholly." said Hermoine

Harry and Hermoine watched Ron as he stood thoughtfully. After a few minutes, he said, "Well, if you must."

The three walked towards Draco, who seemed to be patiently waiting for them.

"Well, Malfoy. I guess we're fine with it too." said Harry as they came near him.

Draco was not much surprised, for he knew in some corner of his heart that this was going to be fine. The damage between them was beyond repair but at least an effort to mend it would do no harm and the first stage was already accomplished here.

"Well I guess that's it then. My purpose is over. "

"We're glad you came forward Malfoy" said Ron

"I realized certain things which struck a chord in me" said Draco. Suddenly, he smiled and said, "I guess it can be Draco from now on"

"Sure Draco" said Hermoine, smiling.

"Hope this improves by time and lasts" said Draco. Then he turned to Hermoine, "I shouldn't have used words like Mudblood on you, just because you're a muggle-born. You're truly one of the brighest witches"

"Ohh... " said Hermoine. "Never mind Draco. Let's get on with the past"

"So that's that.." smiled Harry, as he held his hand out to Draco. Draco smiled too and shook his hand and Ron and Hermoine followed suit.

"I must be going now. See you Harry, Hermoine and Ron"

"See you, Draco" said the three together.

They saw Malfoy walk away from them slowly and out of the grounds till he disappeared. Harry turned to the other two with a wide smile, "All is well that ends well"

"You got that, mate" said Ron. "That was so shocking. But he seemed genuine though, I wouldn't deny that"

"Hey look, that's Neville coming there!"exclaimed Hermoine, pointing to the Great Hall.

Ron and Hermoine stomped off to meet Neville, as Harry stood staring at Ron, his mind once again flooding with the pictures of The Burrow. He knew something was awaiting to test his emotional limits once again when he went there, but he didn't mind that for the guy who till his last breath, had made people around him laugh before he left the mortal world to join his parents and his godfather.

An OS about Harry and Draco. I've tried to show the internal conflict in Draco before he decides to meet Harry and I've tried to write about how they end up with a formal mutual understanding of each other. Looking forward to all your reviews.

I wrote this OS on visrom's suggestion. Thanks vis for the suggestion. I really enjoyed doing this OS. Hope you like it. Looking forward to your review.


End file.
